


A Tense Moment

by Chubbyooo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game), Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic Series - Drew Karpyshyn & Paul S. Kemp & Sean Williams
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chubbyooo/pseuds/Chubbyooo
Summary: Gacen and Risha run from thugs and have to hide which creates an interesting atmosphere





	A Tense Moment

**Author's Note:**

> So I got hit with some inspiration to write some Gacen and Risha stuff to show off their relationship and cause I jus want to have a sweet moment

Gacen stumbled round the corner knocking over some boxes as he spun around, he looked to his left Risha was running next to him looking furious at him.

“what the hell was that Gacen” that was a fair question they’d come to recruit a gang of weequay and were now running from their surprisingly adept thugs. Gacen looked back to see the weequay still on their tail but the gap between them was rapidly increasing

Gacen responded “hey come on you gotta admit they were being pretty disrespectful that’s not really the sort of criminal empire I wanna create” he had his standards he thought Risha would be on his side they were being disrespectful to her

Risha scoffed “We can’t exactly be picky with it Gacen, isn’t it easier to dismantle the bad from the inside dumbass” Gacen frowned there was something in that but still he was just trying to keep things classy. Gacen continued running stumbling past a bunch of surprisingly unfazed citizens, that’s Nar Shaddaa for you. He turned another corner and saw the weequay had lost sight of them, he grabbed Risha’s hand and quickly ducked into a side alley. 

Reluctantly she followed as they squeezed into what Gacen now realised was a very small alley, they scooted up opposite each other breathing heavily. Gacen looked out to see the goons pass the alley, he turned back to Risha who put her finger to her lips in a shhhh motion. Wow she was so beautiful how the hell did she look this good after running 12 blocks he looked and felt like shit but she still looked stunning no matter what. They stared at each other for a long tense second Gacen didn’t remember the last time he was this close to her, for all his flirting he did really like her and he could swear Risha liked him back was this the moment? he didn’t wanna ruin it. 

Gacen listened for footsteps and whispered “I think the coast is clear” he could feel her breath on his neck as she nodded “w-we could probably leave now” Gacen still felt so tense though where had all his confidence gone.

Risha frowned “yeah we probably could” but neither Gacen or Risha moved still staring at each other in this tense moment. Was this a signal? was he supposed to make a move? or was he reading into it too much? he could feel her body rubbing against him, he really had chosen the crampest alley. They had been silently staring at each other for a few minutes it was peaceful and weirdly perfect then Risha began to lean towards him suddenly pressing her lips against his. Gacen’s eyes widened as he returned the kiss Risha put her arms around his shoulder and began to kiss him passionately, they continued kissing for a long minute before Risha broke away.

Gacen was stunned “wow” he’d been kissed before but not like that, that was something else

Risha grinned “yeah wow” she still had her arms around his shoulders, wow this moment was perfect Gacen didn’t want it to end

Gacen grinned “I told you I’d get you” he chuckled to himself a bit

Risha gave him a glare “shut up dumbass” she leant back in to kiss him again…


End file.
